The present invention relates to cup holders, and more particularly to a deployable cup holder.
Cup holders or container holders for receiving and supporting cups, cans, or other beverage containers in a vehicle are limited in their ability to receive and support containers of various sizes and configurations. In addition, the receiving area and surrounding locations become filthy as a variety of beverages are spilled in them.
Container holders allow the convenience of a driver or passenger to drink coffee or a soft drink while enduring monotonous commutes to and from work or otherwise in transit. Such container holders hold hot coffee and other beverages, preferably at a location in the vehicle which is easily used by the vehicle operator or passenger. Container holders frequently are located in an armrest or center console to position a beverage container in an area which can be easily used by the operator without distracting the operator from the attention needed for operating the vehicle.
However, these container holders are not stowable and do not allow for containers of various sizes to be inserted therein.
A deployable mechanism for retaining a beverage includes a retaining member defining an expandable receiving area, a support member receives and supports the retaining member, and the support member is deployed into and out of a receptacle having a receiving area configured to slidably receive the support member.